Capricho
by Arabella A. Hilst
Summary: Mesmo com todos os preparativos feitos para seu casamento com Julian Solo, Saori Kido ainda se sente confusa e conflitante pelos sentimentos que carrega por Seiya.


**Os personagens pertencem a Masami Kurumada.**

**Título:** Capricho

**Gênero:** Drama

**Anime/ Mangá:** Saint Seiya

**Personagens:** Saori Kido e Shun

**Classificação:** K+

Boa leitura!

**CAPRICHO**

A música repetitiva e adocicada da caixinha de música preenchia o ambiente. Sentada diante da penteadeira, com os cotovelos apoiados no tampo trabalhado estava Saori Kido, que fitava a pequena bailarina que dançava debilmente no interior da caixinha. Seus orbes, fixados nos movimentos rotativos da bailarina, estavam enevoados, seus pensamentos vagavam pelo cômodo junto de seus sentimentos.

Ela iria se casar, por mais rica ou mimada que fosse, desejada e disputada, nunca imaginara que esse dia chegaria. Não depois de descobrir que era a reencarnação de Athena. Ela tinha que manter sua compostura e santidade. Ela era uma deusa e não podia nutrir sentimentos por um mortal. Mas não podia controlar seu coração, apaixonara-se por um mortal e estava disposta a dar sua vida por ele.

Suspirou pesadamente, as coisas não funcionavam assim. Ela não podia simplesmente por seus sentimentos por ele acima de tudo, em detrimento dos demais. Eram todos seus cavaleiros, todos seus guardiões. Ele era um cavaleiro e era só assim que ela poderia vê-lo. Seus sentimentos deveriam ficar guardados, escondidos dentro de seu coração. Mesmo suspeitando que ele nutrisse sentimentos semelhantes por ela, ela deveria ser impassível.

Por isso quando Julian Solo a pediu em casamento sentiu-se feliz, ele era jovem e rico, como ela, além de ser a reencarnação de um deus, Poseidon, o senhor dos mares. Seria o mais próximo que ela teria de uma vida mortal. Ninguém iria se opor ao casamento de deuses. Mas embora gostasse muito dele, não o amava. Não era por ele que passava noites em claro, mas ela tinha suas obrigações como deusa e Julian a entenderia melhor do que ninguém.

"Senhorita Saori?"

A garota despertou de seu devaneio, conhecia bem aquela voz, sem nem ao menos precisar virar-se para porta para reconhecê-la. Lentamente, desviou o olhar da bailarina e encarou o espelho a sua frente. Através do reflexo, pode ver um jovem parado ao pé da porta, elegantemente vestido. Era engraçado vê-lo vestido assim, acostumara a vê-lo com a armadura de cavaleiro.

"Shun"

O garoto dos cabelos esverdeados parecia ligeiramente incomodado de estar ali. Ficou parado na porta, encarando Saori através do espelho.

"Posso falar com você?" disse, retorcendo as mãos.

A mulher dos cabelos violáceos não respondeu, com os cotovelos apoiados no tampo da penteadeira, uniu as mãos e repousou o queixo sobre elas, e encarou o rapaz pelo espelho.

"Tem certeza que não quer desistir disso tudo?"

"E por que eu faria isso?" perguntou num tom de voz inflexível.

"Ahn... Acha mesmo que Julian pode fazê-la feliz?"

"Eu não preciso de um homem para me fazer feliz" havia algo de sombrio em sua resposta, aquela não era Saori que trazia Athena consigo aquela era só a menina mimada e cheia de caprichos. "Mas respondendo a sua pergunta..." disse, virando- se na banqueta para encará-lo de frente, puxando o vestido de noiva. "Sim, eu acredito que o Julian possa me fazer feliz."

Shun estava surpreso com aquela resposta, não esperava ver aquela Saori que ele acreditava não existir mais, revelar-se num momento tão crucial. Mas ele não desistiria assim tão fácil.

"Mas você não o ama." disse, com firmeza dando um passo para dentro do cômodo.

Saori analisou cada linha do seu rosto, mesmo agora, ele lhe parecia tão inocente tão infantil. Ela era uma deusa, deveria simplesmente escurraçá-lo dali. Shun estava se metendo em seus assuntos pessoais, isso era uma afronta. Mas ele também era seu amigo. Estava preocupado com ela.

"O amor há de se aprender com o tempo." disse, de forma tão natural, como se comentasse sobre o tempo.

Ele pareceu surpreso com a resposta. Saori estava dificultando as coisas. Ele a conhecia e sabia que ela não era assim.

"Mas, e Seiya...?" as palavras escaparam de seus lábios antes que pudesse refreá-las.

Saori transfigurou-se, parecia ainda mais séria e distante. Levantou-se, puxando o vestido de noiva atrás de si. Shun pode notar que ela ainda estava descalça, e apesar de tocar o chão com delicadeza, seus passos pareciam firmes e decididos. A jovem atravessou o cômodo até ficar em frente ao cavaleiro, com uma mínima distância separando-os.

"O que tem ele?"

"Ahn..." arrependera-se amargamente de ter citado o cavaleiro de Pégasus, mas agora não havia retorno. "Ele gosta de você."

"Claro que gosta, eu sou Athena, e ele é um cavaleiro de Athena" disse, como se isso fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

"Ele gosta de você, SAORI" ressaltou bem seu nome, para que ela não tivesse artifícios.

Embora soubesse que o cavaleiro nutria sentimentos por ela, nunca ouvira isso de forma tão aberta. Queria tanto poder abrir mão da reencarnação da deusa para seguir seus desejos mortais.

"Mas..." encarou o chão, sentiu os olhos marejarem e o corpo estremecer. Teve vontade de arrancar aquele vestido estúpido, dizer ao Julian que o casamento estava cancelado e correr para os braços de seu amado, e finalmente ser livre e feliz.

"Senhorita Saori" Shun a chamou, da forma mais doce possível. "Eu sei que você se sente presa as suas obrigações como deusa, mas não creio que um amor tão puro como o de vocês receba algum tipo retalhação."

Mas Saori não estava mais ouvindo, por mais puro que seu amor fosse, ela era uma deusa. Quantas vezes recebera olhares reprovadores por super proteger o cavaleiro de bronze? Inumeras, não queria mais sofrer esse desconforto, as críticas de que era muito mais humana do que deusa. Nem mesmo Hilda, que nutria fortes sentimentos por um de seus Guerreiros, teve coragem de abandonar suas obrigações como sacerdotisa de Odin, para ficar ao lado de seu amado. Também não queria que Seiya sofresse por ser seu favorito. Isso já era visível e muitos cavaleiros pareciam odiá-lo unicamente por isso.

"Isso não tem nada haver com minha divindade, Shun" disse, firme, voltando a encarar o rapaz. "Eu sou uma Kido, não se esqueça disso, tenho um sobrenome a zelar" ela estava segura de si. Aquela Saori, mimada e mandona, uma princesinha, não havia morrido de todo, afinal. "Só os pobres se casam por amor."

Shun a encarou como se não a reconhecesse, fez uma reverência e retirou-se do aposento. Saori voltou para a penteadeira, seus olhos se fixaram na bailarina que ainda girava repetitivamente na caixinha de música. Deixou que o som enjoado levasse seus pensamentos para longe. Longe de Seiya, longe de si mesma. Em menos de trinta minutos ela seria a senhora Saori Solo.


End file.
